


15 years

by AnimeDAngel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDAngel/pseuds/AnimeDAngel
Summary: It had been exactly 15 years, 3 months and 18 days since they last saw Haru, one night she and her father just disappeared.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru, Sasagawa Kyouko/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 8





	15 years

It had been exactly 15 years, 3 months and 18 days since they last saw Haru, one night her and her father just disappeared. Tsuna noticed a switch in his storm guardian and friend that day they learned she was gone. Unless called to a meeting he was typically gone on the weekends, everyone assumed he was looking for the girl.  
Kyoko had been as bright either and pleading that they do what they can to find her best friend. Which Tsuna and the group did but there was no trace. Years went by and the group stayed the same but also changed. Everyone missed Haru, but as their lives continued and his friends began to settle down with someone. At least as settled down as one in the mafia could get; he noticed 1 person never did, and he was starting to get worried. At the same time something seemed off, and Kyoko and him came up with a plan.

  
Hayato came in the room with paperwork to go over with him. He watched him knowing what today was.

  
“If that’s everything boss.” Tsuna knew this was his way of asking to have the day off.

  
“Not quite, can you sit please.” He gestured to the couch in the room and Tsuna made his way over himself. Hayato was easy enough to read at times and he willing followed but was itchy to leave. Once seated Tsuna knew the plan was ready to go. 

  
“Hayato, I’m worried about you.” He raised his hand to stop him from interrupting him, which only every happened when it was about said man himself. “You’re the only one who hasn’t found someone, I really think you should take a vacation, instead of one day every 3 years. Find someone who can make you smile.” Knowing the next part would upset the man in front of him, Tsuna was ready for the objection. 

  
“Haru would want you to be happy. It’s been 15 years and we haven’t managed to find her; you are allowed to be happy too.” He watched as his right-hand man stiffened in place at the mention of her name.

  
“Judaime.” Tsuna was surprised that he had switched to Japanese. “I am perfectly happy working as your right-hand. There is nothing to worry about.” Tsuna knew he was lying about being happy, everyone knew he loved his work but the thing that he needs, more like the person, was Haru. She pulled all his emotions out just by talking to him and everyone knew it.   
“May I go, Boss?” Tsuna nodded his head and once he was out the door texted his wife.

_**He’s on the move, defiantly touched a nerve bring up Haru.** _

  
The text he got back was quick and short

  
_**Car’s ready, let’s do this.** _

  
Tsuna made his way through a few short cuts to where Kyoko was waiting. He got into the car beside his wife and the waited for Hayato to peel out of the driveway of the mansion. Once gone Tsuna opened the gps and selected the tracker on Hayato’s car. Kyoko started to follow. 

They stayed a good distance away from Hayato, but he wasn’t taking a common route for anyone really. 

“I did not expect him to head out of town Tsu-Kun”

  
“Me neither, I wonder where he is going.” They followed for a few more hours before they ended up in a small city that was out of the way. They followed the tracker till he stopped then they stopped at a spot where they could see. Hayato got out of his car and made his way to the door.

  
“What is he doing here?” Kyoko asked

  
“I have no idea” Tsuna responded, at that moment he got a text from Takashi that the mansion was in a uproar he was gone. Tsuna quickly responded saying he was on a date with Kyoko, to try and dose the fire.

  
“Tsu-kun that woman at the door.” Tsuna looked up and saw a young woman with deep red har that went to her waist and big bright blue eyes, but something about her seemed familiar. Then it dawns on him, but not only him because the two of them spoke at the same time.

  
“Haru” Tsuna then felt a murderous aura beside him, he looked at his wife and knew there was going to be trouble. 

  
“He knew where she was and didn’t say anything.” She then looked at him “Did he mess with the intel too. 

  
Tsuna just gulped as he watches his wife leave the car. Mumbling she was gonna kill him, he quickly followed her out when they both froze. Hayato and Haru were arguing and Hayato looked desperate, Haru had tears in her eyes. The words they could hear rang in his mind all night.

“Come home Haru.”

  
“You know I can’t, I’m sorry.” Tsuna knew they couldn’t intrude, so he took Kyoko’s hand and brought back to the car and drove the 7 hours home. 

  
The following few months neither spoke a word about what they saw, Hayato seemed even more depressed then usual, even taking on some of Takashi’s and Ryohei’s work. What he wasn’t expecting was to get a note from the front gate addressed to him. 

  
**_Hi Tsuna-san_ **   
**_I realize it has been a while, and I know I have no right to ask this, but is it alright if I comeback. Hayato found mean a few years after my father moved us, please don’t be mad at him. I couldn’t leave my father and asked him to keep it a secret. He’s tracked me down a lot since then. But my father passed away recently and I want to come home. I know I upset Hayato and everyone else, but I ws hoping maybe I could geta second chance as a member of the family again._ **   
**_Haru_ **

  
Tsuna smiled at the note and called the front gate to guide her to the garden outside his window, he then called everyone but Hayato from middle school to his office. After which requested Hayato join him in the garden. 

  
Everyone came to his office and he asked them all to stand at the window. There a woman stood with deep red hair in a plain and simple white dress, everyone watched as Hayato came to the garden and froze. A conversation seemed to happen and the woman throw herself on Hayato to hug him, which he returned. It led to everyone being confused and flabbergasted That he accepted the hug in the first place. Everyone turned to him but it was Kyoko crying that grabbed their attention.

  
“Haru’s home?” Tsuna nodded his head.

  
“Yes, Kyoko she is.” At this he sees his window open and many members of their group yelling out to Haru. Certain people even tried jumping out which he quickly put a stop too; in the corner of the room, he could see Reborn smiling. Tsuna could help smiling either, his family was complete once more.


End file.
